vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BlackWarGreymon
|-|BlackWarGreymon= |-|BlackWarGreymon X= Summary BlackWarGreymon is a Virus-species WarGreymon feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior". Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Busters War Greymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar "Justice". It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C Name: BlackWarGreymon | BlackWarGreymon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Dragon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation (Can utilize the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than they surpass the power of the purifying flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Dimensional Travel (Can eventually cross dimensions because his existence causes the world to be out of balance, weakening the dimensional barriers), Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation (Via Dark Gaia Force), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Pit Crusher, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (On par with WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Vastly superior to his base form). Bypasses Physical Defenses with Black Tornado. Speed: Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Equal to WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Fought evenly and matched WarGreymon in strength who casually kicked a large skyscraper like a soccer ball) Striking Strength: Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very High (Can for several days seemingly non-stop destroying Holy Stones) Range: Melee Range, A few Kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Is covered in armor made out of Chrome Digizoid (an incredibly hard metal). Also has the brave shield and his Dramon Killers. Intelligence: Master of combat, and has done battle with countless powerful foes. Otherwise, varies among the species. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon. Water and Ice based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Dark Gaia Force:' Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. *'Dragon Crusher (Dramon Killer):' Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Especially effective against Dramon group Digimon. *'Black Tornado:' He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. This attack bypasses physical defenses. *'Ultra Tornado (Black Storm Tornado):' He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. *'War Blaster:' Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Curse Breath:' Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Key: BlackWarGreymon | BlackWarGreymon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Earth Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Traitors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Armored Characters Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Claw Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Poison Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3